russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella in Wonderland
Janella in Wonderland is a first Philippine fantasy drama directed by Joyce E. Bernal broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC. The series premiered on January 13, 2014 on the network's primetime block PrimeTastik. In which regular Philippine dramas, which air episodes daily, episodes of Janella in Wonderland airs daily on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. As of April 7, 2014, it will goes on weeknights from Monday to Friday evening compared to regular Philippine dramas to air episodes daily. It is top-billed by teen star princess Janella Salvador in her first leading role for the mermaid tale princess as Janella Bernardo, a young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea. The show also made Salvador for her phenomenal teen star princess and her box-office. Synopsis The story of ordinary grl Janella Bernardo (Abby Bautista) was born in 8-year-old a young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea follows the journey of a young mermaid, as she discovers the world above the ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. The family of mother Dina Bernardo (Chin Chin Gutierrez), who has the mermaid tale of the island in swimming and Marvin Santos (Andrei Felix), a boy of dad at the house. Friends of the magical in human parents dad Lloyd Gonzalo (Victor Anastacio). With her named at the growing girl in the high-school as Janella Bernardo transformmed from 8-years old into 15-year-old (Janella Salvador) narrates the journey of a mermaid girl as she struggles in the destiny. For the beach of magic island beaches in her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel) fall in love again. A normal child in all respects, the queen of mermaid fall in love victim to a curse by Bettina Santos (Bettina Carlos), a sea masquerading as a normal woman who seeks her vengeance. Janella discovers that she breathe underwater, and she meets a pink-purple dolphin named Zuma that talks to her. Janella tells Freddie Agustin, her boyfriend, of the incident. Through flashback Dina (Chin Chin Gutierrez) explains that Janella's mother is a mermaid, and that Janella was given to Dina as a baby to raise because she was born with family. Her into the sea and she swimming the island in pacific ocean in startec in fishy, monkey, seal and mermaid of seaworld kingdom. Which has been the houses at home, Salvador start a fire in mermaid tail catcher her Victor Fred in her ocean island. Her name is Freddie Agustin (Freddie Gutierrez), a young boyfriend at home she loved Janella fall in love she is very exciting. Janella she believes her and goes to her friends Syrenka (Sue Ramirez) and Monica (Liza Soberano). Zuma appears to the girls, confirming that Janella ia halfmermaid. Zuma explains to Janella that her boy is Oliver (Matt Edwards), king of the underwater kingdom of Oceana. With Zuma as her guide, Janella arrives in Oceana and meets Zuma's mermaid friends Shy (Jai Agpangan) and Andy (Joj Agpangan) give Janella an outfit to hide her legs, and together they visit the Destinies, three mermaids with prophetic powers. The Destinies tell Janella that she needs to collect three items in order to succeed. Janella findas and sets the princess, and makes Oceana healthy once more. In the aftermath, Janella confesses that she is her life as a human, and gives her a magical necklace that will enable to be a human and mermaid she wishes. Janella returns to land, where she is reunited with her family with Freddie. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo * Freddie Gutierrez as Freddie Agustin * Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred * Michael Martinez as Eric Bautista * Victor Anastacio as Lloyd Gonzalo * Chin Chin Gutierrez as Dina Bernardo * Andrei Felix as Marvin Santos * Bettina Carlos as Bettina Santos Supporting Cast *'Aldred Nasayao' as Alfred Cruz *'Meil Cuneta' as Miela Orquia *'Paolo Serrano' as Ryan Adam *'Matt Edwards' as Oliver Ando *'Nathan Barrera' as James Pomol *'KC Montero' as Drew Montano *'Abby Bautista' as young Janella Bernardo *'Kat Alano' as Mayleen Arevano *'RJ Jimenez' as James Williams *'Fretzie Bercede' as Lauren Montes *'Francis Magundayao' as Ronald Dan *'Jai Agpangan' as Shy Gonzales *'Joj Agpangan' as Andy Reyes *'Carlo Lazerna' as David Escudero *'Anne Discher' as Anne dela Cruz *'Donjeff Tejada' as Diether Yan *'Sue Ramirez' as Syrenka Carlos *'Liza Soberano' as Monica delos Reyes *'Alfred Vargas' as Edward Frondo 'Special Participation' *'Jenine Desideiro' as Jenine Bernardo (mom) *'Freddie Webb' as Daniel Bautista ' 'Voices *'Jerome Ponce' as Dog Puppy *'Nel Gomez' as Janella's Pet Fish *'Coleen Garcia' as Lipstick Fish *'Polo Ravales' as Octopus *'Jon Santos' as Shrimp *'Teejay Marquez' as Jellyfish *'Pia Magalona' as Fisher *'Juan Carlos Urquico' as Porcupine Fish *'Mario Maurer' as Sea Lion *'Louise Abuel' as Zuma *'Bobby Andrews' as''' Tiger Fish''' *'Elmo Magalona' as Crab *'Raven Villanueva' as Sun Fish *'Anton Revilla' as Seal *'Maybelyn dela Cruz' as Chironex *'Timothy Chan' as Dreamfish *'Josh Padilla' as Remo (seahorse) *'Chienna Filomeno' as Whale Shark *'CJ Navato' as Squid *'Ruben Gonzaga' as Shark *'Neil Coleta' as Shell *'Derrick Monasterio' as Dragon Fish Reception 'Ratings' Since its premiere telecast, the show has garnered consistent high ratings with a pilot episode garnered a 31.1% household rating, dominated its competitor ABS-CBN's Honesto (28.5%) and GMA's Adarna (13.8%). By January 27, the fantasy series was at number 3 along with a primetime teleserye Your Heart, My Love, according to Kantar Media Total Philippines TV Ratings. The show once more reigns the Philippine primetime TV shows as the fantaserye top-billed by Janella Salvador hit an all-time high national TV rating of has garnered a 30.2% household rating, beating its rivals Honesto (33.3%) and Adarna (14.9%) in dominating primetime slot. Since then, Janella in Wonderland's ratings proved is the #1 fantaserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings, while Your Heart, My Love is the #1 primetime teleseryes on Philippine TV, also the strongest (ratings-wise) series on IBC PrimeTastik slot. As of March 17, 2014, the long-running fantasy drama remained its lead despite its 10-week-airing and now gains the rival mermaid fantasy with an average rating of registered a 34.1% in the ratings share nationwide, beating the entrance of ABS-CBN's Dyesebel which is top-billed by Anne Curtis with 32.8% and GMA's Kambal Sirena also top-billed by Louise delos Reyes with only 17.9% in the month of March, based on the Kantar Media-TNS data survey. Promotion Fusing elements of traditional fantasy and myth, high-tech television production methods, and the scope and polish of IBC's legendary teleserye projects, IBC launches the first-ever fantasy operas on Philippine television as 2 new fantaseryes Carita de Angel and Janella in Wonderland becoming the huge success. Janella in Wonderland announced during an IBC trade event as one of the upcoming television serial fantasy series of the network to be shown on primetime television in a compelling story of destiny, adventure, discover, magic, passion, and the lengths we all go to for true love boast of top-rate talents and production quality. This project was given to the newest teen star princess Janella Salvador as the first lead role for the newest fantaserye in played character as ordinary girl Janella Bernardo received acclaim from critics, after signing the contract superstar for IBC through Kapinoy Talent Center. On December 30, 2013 on the network's primetime news program Express Balita, the show announced as the title Janella in Wonderland and will be shown on January 13, 2014, taking the timeslot of the concluding fantaserye My Batang Momay. Along with Janella, teamed-up with teen actor Marlo Mortel will be Janella's leading men. Victor Anastacio and Chin Chin Gutierrez were announced to be the fantasy parents of Salvador's character. Andrei Felix and Bettina Carlos also joins the cast and other cast announced that included the child star Alfred Nasayao and Miel Cuneta, RJ Jimenez, Fretzie Bercede, Jai Agpangan and Joj Agpangan, Nathan Barrera and the Superstar Circle alumni Anne Discher and Donjeff Tejada. Primetime first-timer with director Joyce E. Bernal hired as director for the fantaserye. IBC Entertainment TV Division will produce the television shows and the entertainment production arm of IBC, which has been the makers of teleserye hits such as the afternoon drama Before I Fall in Love, the children's inspirational fantaserye Carita de Angel and the newest primetime hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love. In an interview, Salvador said that it was an unforgettable experience to shoot in beach and island in what is anticipated to be one of IBC's biggest and grandest teleseryes for 2014. Since the story revolves the mermaid tale in swimming. In the island for magic, adventure and discover the fantasy while shooting. The full trailer was released on January 1, 2014 via the primetime series Safe In The Arms Of Love. The trailer became a top trending topic nationide on Twitter as the official poster was released. From January 6 to 10, 2014, Salvador appeared via the morning talk show Joey & Teysi where they promoted the fantasy opera series in telefantasya. Janella Salvador promoted their newest fantaserye's lead actress who coincidentally is the talk show's most requested guest in appearace. Salvador promoted the fantasy series by guesting in the noontime variety show Lunch Break on January 11, the same day of the series' advanced special screening held at SM Megamall, the screening was attended by many acclaimed artists and critics namely mother Jenine Desiderio with Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap followed by the artists of the Janella in Wonderland: The Original Soundtrack album. Salvador guested in the top-rating gag show Happy TODAS promoting the fantaserye, On January 11, the cast visited SM North Skydome for a Grand Fans Day and for the release of the fantasy series' original soundtrack, they also guested in the musical variety show It's Partytime, followed by another appearance of player Salvador in the top-rating game show The Million Second Quiz, while Mortel guested in Showbiz Star. The memorable of Savador with Superstar Circle grand winner Freddie Gutierrez joined the cast of fantaserye for her love team and as the lead stars of the fantasy drama series. It was televised in IBC, which was state owned sequestered TV network. Executives of IBC management eventually confessed that they had gladly relented to give P1 million-plus-per-day for Janella's expenses during her worldwide visit. Of course, given the projected income generated by The Kapinoy Network during the show's phenomenal run the mermaid primetime fantaserye. It is part of the IBC's primetime block PrimeTastik which includes Carita de Angel, Sic O'Clock News Naman, Ghost Busters, 13 Original Movie, Shake, Ratle and Roll, PBA, a hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love, a hit telenovela La Madrastra and a hit Koreanovela My Love Patzzi. It airs at 7:30pm right after its nightly news program Express Balita, and internationally on Global IBC. Promotions After its first year run, the show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. 'Mall tour' After its successful premiere and the viewers' charm in support, Salvador, friends and the cast has launched the jam-packed mall show called Janella in Wonderland: The Nationwide Mall Tour. In January 30, the cast visited Robinsons Place Roxas followed by an appearance in February 1 at SM City Iloilo. In February 23, the cast continued their appreciation stopping at Ayala Center Cebu in Cebu City. In March 1, the cast stopped by at Sinulog Festival in Cebu City. In April 4-6, Janella Salvador visited Star City in Pasay City, Philippines as well as being part of the Kapinoy Live: Fans Day Caravan concerrt with Michael Martinez, Marlo Mortel and Freddie Gutierrez to promote the fantasy drama. The cast continued the tour in Gaisano Mall of Davao Atrium in April 13 and was followed by a tour at SM City Baguio in April 19. Critics The director of Janella in Wonderland is the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal, tagged Janella Salvador as the teen darling sweetheart princess based on her portrayal as Janella Bernardo. She started: "She is realy good. Oh my G, i think she will now have a show business and this will becoming so exciting. She may be a primetime princess." "I really like it. Oh no, andya na sila, I told herself this this fantaserye would surely rate. Merchandise 'Soundtrack' The Janella in Wonderland: The Original Soundtrack album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on January 12, 2013. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Janella Salvador, was released the series' Grand Fans Day. The album's main single Yesterday's Love released along with its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines. 'Track listing' #Yesterday's Love (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #My Love (NM feat. Melissa Petty) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #Friend of Mine (Odette Quesada) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) - Janella Salvador #Sunny Day (Coco Lee) (dance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #Emotional (Loveholic ＬＯＮＧ) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Janella Salvador #Chuva Choo Choo (dance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Janella Salvador #This Is the Life (Hannah Montana) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Janella Salvador #I Remember the Girl (Jose Mari Chan) (composed by Jose Mari Chan) - Janella Salvador #Don't Know What You Say (composed by Jonathan Manalo) - Janella Salvador #Just Because I Love You (Lina Santiago) (composed by Amber Davis) - Janella Salvador Spin-offs After the primetime huge success of Janella in Wonderland, the show was given to the afternoon spin-off version of the fantaserye called My Little Janella, the family child fantasy drama which tells more about Janella's childhood as the mermaid tale of the sea. The show premiered on April 7, 2014 together with Frijolito. Awards and nominations 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Fantasy Series Stars) - Won (Janella Salvador) *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Fantasy Series) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' *Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Fantasy Series) - Won Trivia *Salvador is also appear for the daytime seryes Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. *A good summer tale before the show, Janella Salvador is a diving course while taping started.Her role required her to swim up to 60 ft (18 m). *Salvador's mermaid tail costume's colors ("red/yellow-colored") for the mermaid tale compared to the tail colors from the film Splash. *This is Salvador's first project for IBC. She has been ABS-CBN's Star Magic contract star and now is one of IBC's contract superstar thru Kapinoy Talent Center. *It also became Janella Salvador's first ever television series on IBC for the fantaserye and a new face in primetime to the Philippine showbiz industry. *This marks Janella Salvador's first primetime fantasy for IBC. *''Janella in Wonderland'' will reunite Janella with the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal directed her in such unforgettable projects. *The first primetime fantasy drama series filmed and shot in HD. References See also *X'Mas-New Year Sked 2013-2014 *Janella in Wonderland (Mermaid Tale Fantaserye) *'Janella in Wonderland' Makes a Splash Princess in National TV Ratings *Janella Salvador signing a contract with IBC *IBC to boost ratings with 3 new primetime seryes *Jodi-Richard for the movie seen anew in 13 Original Movie *IBC up for trying new things *IBC, DZTV and iDMZ Win Top Honors at UPLB Gandingan 2014 Awards *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Beats ‘Honesto' and 'Adarna' *IBC Primetime Programs Captured Top 5 in National TV Ratings *Freddie Gutierrez Team-Up with Janella Salvador, joins Janella in Wonderland *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Hits Its All-Time High National TV Ratings *IBC Starts the Year Certified Tops TV Ratings in January *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Superstar Janella Salvador Wants to Be an Inspiration to Young Kids *Janella in Wonderland joins with Your Heart, My Love in nationwide TV ratings *"Janella in Wonderland" is Now One of IBC's Biggest Moneymakers *10th USTv Students' Choice Awards 2014 Winners Announced *Coming Soon: My Little Janella, Plus Other IBC Updates *Janella Salvador love-team Freddie Gutierrez, Marlo Mortel and Michael Martinez *IBC and Channel M relaunched K-POP Star Hunt with the audition dates *Fifty-four year high for IBC *'Janella in Wondrland' is now beaten 'Dyesebel' and 'Kambal Sirena' *IBC goes Anime Kapinoy block *Janella meets Kirarin *Premier started with a chinovela Amazing Twins returns to IBC this April 7 *IBC's primetime dramas triumvirate *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV *List of dramas of IBC *''My Little Janella'' External links *Official Site *Janella in Wonderland on Facebook *Janella in Wonderland on Twitter Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Mermaids in television Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:Teen dramas Category:Fantasy television series